By the Light of the Full Moon
by Shifteraei
Summary: A Serena and Darien werewolf fic. Why? Because I can. Oh, and it might get messy. In more ways than one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I may fight evil by moonlight, I may win love by daylight, I might not run from a real fight, but I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the Light of the Full Moon<strong>_

She stares at the dark wooden panels lining the walls of the shed her parents had just shoved her in. She could still feel the heat and pressure of their grip on her shoulders and arms. They had not given any explanation for their actions before pulling her from her warm bed, out of the comfortable sanctuary of her bedroom and into the small wooden shed. A shed that had, she realised from the shining exterior, been coated in silver.

As the wood-clad door closes in front of her, cutting off her main source of light, she hears her mother whisper.

"I'm sorry, but it is just too dangerous out there."

The light of the full moon filters through a crack in the roof of the shed, illuminating her shining eyes, trembling with unshed tears.

A lonesome howl rings through the air, the cry of a wolf seeking a mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I came up with this idea while I was on my motorbike ride. The next chapter will be significantly longer as this is just the prologue. All the same, I wouldn't mind reviews. Please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm trying my best to arrange it, but nowhere sells Sailor Moon, so I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Serena jerked upright, the mournful howling that accompanied her dreams every night still ringing in her ears. But that wasn't what had woken her. A far more annoying noise was ringing in her ears and with a groan she slapped a hand down, silencing her chicken alarm clock and collapsing back onto her bed.

"Serena, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

She leapt to her feet, long blonde hair, sheets and clothes flying everywhere as she hurried to get dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?" She yelled down to her mother.

"I did, Serena, three times and every time you told me you were getting up right away!"

"And you believed me? This happens every morning!" She ran down the stairs, and snatched up a piece of toast from the table, munching on it as she slipped into her shoes and grabbed her school bag. Racing down the street towards her school, she mourned the fact that today wasn't a Saturday. If only every day was Saturday, then she would never have to wake up on time for anything. Caught up in a wonderful world where she was free to sleep in every day, Serena didn't see the person in front of her until she slammed into a hard chest and fell to the ground. She yelped in pain as she hit the hard pavement, her hair spreading out in a golden pool around her. Through the tears rising in her large blue eyes, she saw a large, very male hand reach down, take hold of her hand and pull her to her feet. She looked up, and up, and up into the most stunning eyes she had ever seen.

Crystalline blue and so full of expression, there was something in his eyes that made her shiver. He was like a predator, hungry and stalking his prey, but at the same time, there was a humour in his eyes that entranced her. This was a man who would be the best of friends and the worst of enemies. A man who somehow seemed familiar, like a dream of a dream and who called to something deep inside her, something buried away for so very long. She stared up at him and somewhere in the distance, a bell began to ring.

Suddenly, Serena snapped out of her trance, realising that the bell she could hear wasn't some mystical bell of destiny tolling the future, but rather her school bell. "Oh no, now I'm definitely going to be late," she gasped, pulling her hand out of that of the man she had bumped into. "Sorry!" She yelled back to him as she ran off, hair flying behind her.

Darien Shields took off his tinted sunglasses and watched the young girl vanish into the distance. There was something about her, a special something that he had never sensed in anyone else. Could she be the one he was searching for?

* * *

><p>Cradling her head on her arms, Serena panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. At least she had made it to class in time, though she had cut it close. Especially with her run in with that guy in the street. She raised her head off her arms and stared at the board unseeingly. Who was that guy anyway and what was it about him that was so entrancing? There was something in his eyes that drew her, a wildness hidden just below the surface.<p>

"Serena, are you paying attention?" Miss Haruna, Serena's teacher asked, standing in front of her desk.

"Of course," Serena lied through her teeth.

"Then what did I just say?" She asked, a slightly evil grin spreading across her face.

"Umm…."

Serena slammed hard into the ground, the door slamming behind her. "Ow," she groaned, rubbing her sore backside. That was the second time she had hit the ground hard today, and her bottom was beginning to make it's unhappiness with this constant abuse known.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked from far above. Serena looked up into the green eyes of Lita, the transfer student that almost everyone was scared of. Everyone but Serena, who had quickly befriended the other girl when she learned just how good a cook Lita was and then discovered how nice the brunette was, just like when she had made friends with the school's resident genius, Ami. "Sleeping in class again?"

"Actually, no. What about you, Lita? What are you doing out of class?"

The taller girl frowned sadly. "I had PE, and the teacher asked me to leave, because when I play, too many people seem to get hurt." She grimaced.

Serena rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. It wasn't fair that her friend had to sit out of one of her favourite classes, just because she was too strong. There had to be a way to cheer her up. "I know! How about we go to the arcade?" Maybe seeing Andrew would cheer Lita up.

"Skip school?"

"Come on, Lita! It'll be fun! It's only one day anyway. Andrew will be there."

Serena had said the magic word. Enthused by the idea of seeing her current crush, Lita almost pulled Serena's arm off in her rush to get to the arcade and see the blonde boy. They ran through the school, and to the arcade, the doors sliding open and a blast of cold air hit them like a full body slam.

"Hi, Serena, Lita," Andrew yelled from behind the counter. "What are you two doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Well…" Serena hesitated, rubbing the back of her head. A shadow fell across her face, and she looked up to see the man from this morning standing behind her, a notebook in hand.

"Hello again." He grinned at her, devilishly. "I didn't get your name this morning. I'm Darien Shields. Nice to meet you," he offered her a hand.

Dazed, Serena placed her hand in his. "Serena Tsukino."

Gripping her hand gently, Darien stared at her, his blue eyes staring into hers, like he was looking into her soul.

Darien stared at the young girl and wondered what it was about her that drew him so much. Was it something about her large innocent blue eyes, or the sweetness he could see in her face? It certainly wasn't the insane hairdo. It looked like she had a pair of meatballs on her head! Whatever it was, something about her appealed to him, deep inside. But with such innocence and sweetness, there was no way she could be the one he was looking for. Could she?

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry that not much happens here. This was more setting up for what will happen later on. In case you're wondering, I always felt that even if they weren't Sailor Scouts they would have all meet up anyway. Except for Sailor Venus, but you never know. Please stick with me; it will be getting better later on. Gomenasai!<strong>

**Please review anyway. Please? *hopeful face***


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I cannot draw, thus I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Author's Note: Touch of gore in this one, after the line marker if you want to avoid it. At least, I think its gore. You tell me what you think of it. I've never really written any gore before, I've talked about it though. Trust me, you don't want to know. Fun day.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

Serena stared up into those deep, crystalline blue eyes, and felt the warmth of his hand surrounding hers. In all her 16 years, she had never met anyone who was anywhere near as fascinating as this man seemed to be. But also, something about him scared her and she knew he was exactly the kind of man her mother had been talking about when she had warned Serena of the 'bad people' that were in the world. And she knew why it was that in every movie she had ever watched, the heroine fell for the bad guy. There was something so entrancing and forbidden about him.

A slight noise broke through the daze Serena had fallen into, and she pulled her hand out of Darien's grasp, turning to face Lita with a questioning look on her face. It was only then that she realised she had been standing with her hand in Darien's, staring into his eyes, for almost five minutes. Where had the time gone? Darien seemed to be similarly effected, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"How do you two know each other?" Andrew asked, looking from one set of blue eyes to another. Something he saw there worried him. There was a determination in Darien's eyes that seemed almost manic, and certainly not appropriate for the current situation.

"We ran into each other this morning," Serena told Andrew, completely oblivious to the look Darien was giving her. "Literally."

Andrew looked at his old friend, and raised an eyebrow. No one _ever_ ran into Darien. He always had this aura around him that said 'back off!' so thick that even the most oblivious person could sense it, although apparently that didn't affect Serena. He smiled fondly at her, there was something so charmingly idiotic about Serena, and it was that quality that had first caught Andrew's eye. It didn't hurt that she had really cute friends as well. Speaking of which…

He turned to face Lita, trying to ignore the fact that both Darien and Serena seemed to still be locked in each other's eyes. It really was getting creepy now, the way they had instantly formed a connection that neither seemed willing to break. "So, what are you two doing here?" He asked Lita, reverting back to his original question.

"Well, Serena got thrown out of class for being late again, and I was sent out because I'm too strong to play sport with the others." Lita sighed.

"Maybe you should try playing a non-contact sport," Andrew suggested, trying desperately to do something to cheer her up. He considered Lita as a friend, and he didn't like seeing friends sad.

"I've tried that, playing things like netball and volleyball, but each time people get hurt because I hit or throw the ball to hard." She shook her head in despair, then suddenly her eyes brightened, gaining an almost panicked look. "It'll be lunch soon," she said, looking up at the clock behind the counter. "Come on Serena, we'd better head back to school. Serena?" Lita stared at her blonde friend, who literally had not moved since she had let go of Darien's hand. "Serena?"

"Hmm?' She hummed a response, unable to tear her gaze from Darien's. It was like he had hold of her soul through her eyes, and was turning it this way and that, examining every inch of the thing that made her who she was, and at the same time, she could see his spirit within her reach, if only she knew how to reach it.

Lita took hold of Serena's arm, and gave her a shake, almost lifting her off her feet. This broke their eye contact, and Serena came back to herself with a gasp, looking away as soon as she had control of herself, determine not to be caught in his gaze again.

"We'd better go," Serena said, throwing an apologetic look to Andrew.

"No worries," he replied cheerfully, "it was nice to see you two. Bye."

"Bye." Lita and Serena chorused, already running out the doors. Serena looked back over her shoulder quickly, to catch one last glimpse of the strange man named Darien. What was it about him that had captured her, and why did it feel like something that was always going to happen? She had so many questions, and the one person who could have answered them was standing there perfectly silent, perfectly still, watching them leave with something shining deep in his eyes.

"Darien?" Andrew muttered, after the doors closed between the fleeing girls.

"What?" He replied, not really paying any attention.

"That was creepy." Andrew stared at the dark haired man, trying to make him realise just how creepy he had been. "Really creepy, man. Plus, she's totally too young for you. She's in high school, and you're a university student, for god's sake!"

"Ah ha," Darien replied, with an absent-minded nod. He jerked slightly, and took a step towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked, suspicious. The way Darien was acting, it was entirely possible that he was going to wait outside Serena's school or something, although as he thought that, he realised that Darien didn't actually know which school they went to. Though he hated to admit it, that was sort of a relief. It would be really annoying, not to mention weird, if Darien suddenly decided to start stalking Serena. He'd never done anything like that before, always seeming to be the perfect gentleman, but there was a first time for everything, and he was acting really weird at the moment.

"Whatever," Darien said, shrugging and completely ignoring Andrew. He had to get home, and check the shed. He had a feeling he was going to need some of his more specialised equipment a lot sooner than he had originally expected.

* * *

><p>The silver white wolf prowled through the empty streets, pausing occasionally to shake the water from the light mist off its coat. It had been searching for so very long, and was starting to get so very hungry. Slowing down, it stared up at one of the houses lining the streets, the lights from the windows reflecting in its eyes. Inside that building lived a family of normal, everyday people, people who lived their lives free from this debilitating anguish, this soul crushing loneliness. People who didn't have to fear the hunter.<p>

Tufted ears flicked once, and its tail bristled. Something was coming towards it, something on two legs, something heavy. The large wolf stared into the mist, trying to see through it to what was coming. Through a thinner patch of mist it saw a dark, upright figure walking slowly, deliberately towards it. The figure was carrying something, something that seemed large and heavy. It only took three more steps for the figure, the man, to clear the mist, and for the beautiful silver white wolf, the wolf that had wondered across the continents, the wolf that had feared no foe, to realise what was moving towards it and turn to flee. However, no matter how fast it ran, nothing could run forever.

Panting, paws aching, the wolf stood in the clearing, sides expending as it struggled for breath. A twig cracked underfoot, and its head shot up, ears pointing towards the sound, teeth bared. It knew this was not a weapon it could fight, but still, the wolf had run as far as it was going to. Now was time to stand and face the enemy. Footsteps came towards it, echoing loudly in the silent forest, the hunter making no effort to sneak up on the exhausted wolf.

Desperate, haunted amber eyes met cold, merciless ones and held. Even in what it knew would be its last moments, this was a wolf that was an alpha and there was no way it would ever submit to another. Not in this life or the next. The hunter raised the weapon, aiming it perfectly. Those amber eyes looked up to the sky, the clouds just fading enough to let through the light of the stars that looked down, the stars that were the souls of the wolf's ancestors. Soon, so soon, it would be joining them.

The weapon fired, the retort screaming through the trees, sending birds flying from their nests in shock, and animals all across the forest scrambling for cover.

Numbness, not pain, shot through the wolf, and it fell to the ground, legs just collapsing out from underneath it. It noticed with a sort of passive disinterest that its once beautiful silver coat was becoming dark, slick and stained with the blood spilling from the gaping wound in its side that should not have been there. Its paws twitched, as if trying to escape on last time, as the hunter lowered the weapon, placing it on the ground. The hunter pulled an object from its belt, something that caught the starlight and reflected it back. A blade of some kind.

The hunter knelt beside the wolf, and saw that the light was beginning to leave those amber eyes, and that the flow of blood was stopping. He reached down, and took hold of the folds of skin on its neck, lifting the skin and fur away from the flesh and muscle. With the sharp knife, he began to slice the fur straight of, as cleanly as possible, just as he had been taught, and was teaching. The wolf never noticed, already gone by the time the first slice had cut through its skin.

The headlines the next morning all screamed the same thing. "MAN FOUND SKINNED IN PARK! THIRD IN TWO WEEKS! DOES A SERIAL KILLER STALK OUR STREETS?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think?<strong>


End file.
